fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario
Gameplay Overworld Overworld event is almost the same as the other three, only with more characters. Mario and Luigi are the main characters. They can do the most Overworld skills together. In the game they can also find partners who help with the quest. Also they have overworld skills and are sometimes playable. Battle In battle most time Mario and Luigi have the same states. They do not differ a lot but the partners do. Like Monty Mole king does more damage but is slower. Battle Options Stats Mario, Luigi and their partners have their own HP, POW, DEF, SPEED, and STACHE points. When the the heroes finish a battle, they each gain EXP points. With enough EXP Points, a brother can level-up and increase each respective statistic. HP The heroes have HPs. If their HP reaches zero or below they are out. If everybody's HP is below it's game over. One character can be recovered by 1-up Mushrooms or more mushrooms. They can increase their HP by eating some types of items. During a battle, the heroes have four/five choices when attacking: 1. Is a normal attack. Mario and Luigi will jump. Pianta will give a stomp to the enemy. Everyone has a different attack. *Mario = Jump *Luigi = Jump *Pianta = Stomp *Monty Mole King = Heavy Bounce *Queen Bee = Stick (May give the enemy a poison effect) *Starshade Bros. = Double Jump *Fluzzard = Claw *Gearmo = Poison drive *Star Rabbit = Jump *Beanish Handyman = Jump *Yoshi Island Tourist = Double Jump 2. Hammer Only Mario and Luigi can use the hammer. They can use it in battle most of the time but can also use outside. 3. Skills Skill are items that you can use in a battle. All do damage against the enemy. You can learn a new skill want you found a skill orb. Mario and Luigi Pianta *Palm Grow *Pianta Assault *Giant Mushrooms Story Peach Kingdom Locations On the Mushroom Planet *Peach Castle (Beginning stage) *Toad Town In the Space *Sky Palace *shroob stronghold *Comet observatory *Bowser's Spatial Castle *Tinky Forest *Comet Observatory (attacked) *Roseleta Galaxy Destroyer Characters Playable *Mario *Luigi *Pianta *King Monty Mole *Queen Bee *Starshade Bros *Whittles *Fluzzard *Gearmo *Star Rabbit *Beanish Handyman *Yoshi Island's Tourists Non Playable *Peach *Roseleta *Bowser *Rosalina *Beanbean Prime Minister *Prince Peasley *Cackletta *Koopalings *Kamek *Toad (species) *Shroob (species) *Prince Shroob *Bubbles *Beanbean Quard Friendly Characters Bosses Enemies Partners All partners present in the game. The Bosses Arena The Bosses Arena or Boss Stadium is a contest where the Mario, Luigi and their parters must beat all participants counting * 100 opponents * The boss league: 4 bosses: Topmaniac, Megahammer, Big Bob-omb and King Monty Mole * The Master of the league: in the scenario, the player will never have the opportunity to meet him (in the scenario Bowser arrived when the player is on the way of Maser's room During the contest, the player win some presents * 25 opponents beated: 10 mushrooms * 50 opponents beated: 5 green mushrooms * 75 opponents beated: 3000 coins * 100 opponents beated: 250 beans * Boss league beated: 500 beans * Bowser (master appointed): 10 items of each items and attack of all partners +5 Credits *User:simpson55 (creator) *Omegadream (developers) *DeviantArt, Spriter Resource, Nintendo (Sprites) Gallery BS.png|Beanish town jpj.png|Toadtown,(play as toad) M&LTCD.png|The games cover Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Mario Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Series Category:Luigi Category:Luigi Games Category:Mario & Luigi Category:Mario & Luigi Games Category:Mario & Luigi Series Category:Omegadream Category:RPG